


lost my cousin and my happiness

by introverted_satan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad?, Self-Hatred, byeeee blooky, i guess, mettaton is sad, platonic mettaton and burgerpants, they're friends now i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_satan/pseuds/introverted_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been awhile since Napstablook had went missing, no sign of him anywhere. Burgerpants soon learns that his bitch of a boss wasn't coping so well at the news, and his boss learns that even the most unexpected people could be your comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost my cousin and my happiness

A cold breeze brushed against the orange cat's fur as he walked out of the fast food restaurant he so despised. Even after they had all been released from the underground, he was still working for that "MTT-brand" shit. It was slightly cold out and he felt a slight shiver run through him, he hugged himself tightly before covering himself with his jacket and walking in the direction of his home.

He had not even walked past the building, when he had heard some quiet sniffles and heavy, shuddery breathing. Curiosity overtook the feline and he looked around the corner...He couldn't have been more surprised even if he tried.

His boss, Mettaton, was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. He was hugging his knees and he was sniffling quietly. Was he..In his EX forme? The humans had helped alphys get a way for him to stay in his EX forme much longer without losing battery, but wasn't he more comfortable in his rectangular form? Burgerpants abandoned the question and just scowled at the sight before him, he hated his boss and he just wanted to leave and ignore the miserable robot, but he couldn't help but feel confused, curious and...concerned? Why the hell would he feel concerned for the person he hated so much? He didn't know the answer of course, maybe it was the depressed and sorrowful look on his face? His confident and boisterous demeanor completely muted? Weird, he never knew he would ever feel actual concern for his boss.

Eventually, he decided to walk quietly and cautiously towards the downcast robot. He sat down next to him, Mettaton didn't notice. "Sooo..what's got you all upset, boss?" He asked, his voice portraying barely any sympathy, it was a rhetorical question of course. Working in a MTT-brand spot, he knew, (just like anyone else who worked there) that his ghost cousin went missing a few years ago, and that he hasn't been spotted once.

The sudden voice out of nowhere made the entertainer jump, he hastily looked beside him only to reveal one of his employees. He stammered and tried to regain his composure, "O-oh, hello darling! Wh-what are you doing here?" He tried making himself look more like his usual self, but he failed miserably. He wanted him to leave, he didn't want anyone to see him like he was right now. "S-shouldn't you be at home?" He asked.

"yeah" Burgerpants simply answered.

"Why are you here anyway? You don't have to stay here y'know? Y-you hate me right? What are you doing here?i'm...I'm not keeping you here!" His voice was nervous and slightly annoyed.

The large cat did not answer, he just sighed. "What's the matter boss?" He asked with exasperation.

"Nothing, i'm fine, darling. I just...uh...caught something in my eye. I'm more curious why you're even coming here?" The robot asked while wiping his tears and giving him a curious look.

"That obviously wasn't something caught in your eye and you're obviously not fine. I may not like you, but i'm not a rude jerk that'd leave someone in distress, even if that person is you." The orange cat answered boredly, allowing a small concerned smile form its way onto his features.

Mettaton sighed and turned his head to face forward as he looked at nothing in particular. "It..It's nothing, really" he said softly. "It's fine, you can leave, i appreciate the concern but you don't have to stay here, beauty" he added, though there was a certain inflection in his voice that said that he didn't mean what he was saying.

Burgerpants hesitantly put a hand on his boss' shoulder, as if urging him to tell him how he felt. Mettaton considered telling him for a few seconds, but then considered his image. If he told his employee, would his employee tell his fans about his current condition? He didn't want his fans worrying about him, hell, he lived for his fans, they needed him, they should feel joy not concern when he was in their presence.

He looked back at his employee's face, and the expression was almost..trustworthy? kind? He didn't know. He sighed once again.

"M-my cousin..My..Blooky, is..is..missing..H-he could be...be.." Mettaton could not finish, only letting out a small whimper as he turned his head away from his employee. "I..i might never be able to see him again.." The robot sniffled.

"You will see him again" The orange cat offered his words, though they were half lies. He honestly didn't know if Napstablook would ever be found, or not. " At least you were on good terms!" Burgerpants said with a gentle smile.

"NO WE WEREN'T!" The entertainer spoke up, a bit louder than he intended.

His employee flinched at the sudden outburst, "what do you mean?" He asked.

"he..he wanted me to stay with him.. He didn't want me to leave him.. I was selfish. I left him for my own dream.." Mettaton's voice was quavering and out of control.

"He would understand, this was your dream"

There was a short moment of silence as Mettaton let his thoughts wander, then, out of nowhere, he chuckled. His chuckling turned to full on laughing in a matter of seconds, but this wasn't playful and lighthearted laughter, this was a disturbing laughter, and it was completely out of nowhere.

The sudden bout of laughter freaked the employee out a lot, this was not like his boss, not like him at all. He stared at his boss' peculiar behavior with shock.

"Yeah..yeah right, as if my dream is more important than my cousin!" He said with a sad smile. "I'm selfish, i'd probably do the worst things to someone just to get the smallest bit of benefit from it." He continued, "i have such a large ego that i'm even surprised i care about all of this in the first place.." There was a short pause. "I-i'm always so full of myself and...and i don't even know if i like who myself is anymore…" Mettaton could feel the tears start to sting the corners of his eyes once more as the truth finally flooded out. "This was about my Blooky..and i still managed to make it about myself..." He snorted "some cousin i am.." There was another few seconds of silence "some...fffucking cousin.." He spat darkly.

The words of his boss had taken Burgerpants aback. This wasn't like him, this wasn't like him at ALL. He could practically hear all of the hatred and spite in his boss' words, he wasn't lying. He truly did feel this way.

At that fact, he was aware that before he only felt apathy and hatred for him, and now he could only feel concern. He had never expected Mettaton of all people to think of himself with such distaste, and so, he tried to empathize.

"You aren't a bad cousin"

"Heh, what makes you believe so, darling?"

"Well, if your cousin had a dream that he'd give anything for it to come true and actually had the opportunity to do so. Would you not be supportive, even if it meant he'd leave you?"

Mettaton took a moment to think, "well, yeah..I would be supportive but-"

"No offence boss, but your cousin is a lot more kind and understanding than you, he'd be supportive of you just like you'd be supportive of him."

"But-"

"And if you were as selfish as you think you are, you wouldn't be destroying yourself over this, and it's pretty clear that you care a lot about your fans, not just yourself. You aren't as selfish or egotistical as you believe you are. So stop."

The entertainer stared blankly at his employee for a couple seconds, then, his expression fell into one of grief and sadness, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. The words his employee offered were comforting, but not as much as intended. He loved his cousin, he loved him so much. He even had considered cancelling the show until he would be found, or at least until he recovered from the grief of losing him, but no. He couldn't do that, people counted on him for entertainment to give them an escape from their crappy lives. He couldn't do that, they needed him, and so everyday he would try to put on his best smile (fake as it was) and act as boisterous and bombastic as he could. It was torturous, it was painful, but he managed it. His breathing became heavy and shuddery.

Without warning, Mettaton embraced his employee, not caring how pathetic and weird he looked in his eyes. He needed the comfort, it didn't matter who it was, he just needed the comfort.

Burgerpants was surprised by the sudden move. He was going to push him away, but soon lost the thought as he heard the choked up breaths and wheezes that came from his boss. It did not take a genius to tell that he was trying really hard not to sob or wail, he failed once again.

Mettaton started sobbing into his employee's shoulder. The orange cat's jacket was getting wet, and he considered, once again, pushing him away, but a wave of sympathy overtook him and he let his boss cry. "I..i..m-miss..my..cou-sin" Mettaton managed to squeak out, his voice was fragile and broken. Slowly, the orange cat wrapped his arms around his boss.

They sat there for a few minutes, Mettaton sobbed in his employee's embrace, finally letting all of his pent up feelings flood out. He was the first to break from the embrace, sniffling and taking deep breaths, he managed a faint "thank you". His employee simply smiled, feeling pride wash over him at his comforting gesture.

"I-is there anything i can give to you, darling? A raise? Popularity? Good looks? Anything you want!" The robot offered. Burgerpants smirked, one part of him insisted on taking his boss up on his offer, but another part said that simply helping him was good enough, that being on his boss's good side was enough of a reward.

"I'll think about it" he said, standing up and extending an arm out to help his boss up. Mettaton smiled and grabbed his hand. Stumbling a bit after sitting on the ground for so long. "Thanks, again, i really appreciate it" He said softly. Burgerpants smiled gently "see ya tomorrow boss" He said while walking towards his house. Mettaton smiled and half heartedly waved before going to his own house, feeling much better than before. His grief and sadness was not completely gone, but he felt better.

As the orange cat walked up to his destination, he smiled.

"Heh, i guess he is not such a bitch after all"

**Author's Note:**

> First undertale fanfiction (it sucks i know), so i'm VERY sorry if they are out of character. TBH, i like to think Mettaton doesn't like himself as much as his fans think he does. We all know that is not true, but i like to think so. Plus, i like to make my favorite characters suffer ^w^
> 
> anyways, napstablook was going to be dead until i remembered that ghosts couldn't die. So, let's just say that he is gone and will never come back.


End file.
